Justice League: Rings of the Force
Justice League: Rings of the Force is an American Animated TV Series based on DC Comics which is part of the Injustice video game series. The series is an sequel to the 2013 video game Gods Among Us as well as a crossover with the Sonic the Hedgehog video game franchise and the Star Wars: The Clone Wars series. Premise Set three days after the events of Injustice: Gods Among Us and in an alternate Star Wars continuity (which is still during the Clone Wars Era), the Justice League and their allies form a new alliance with Sonic the Hedgehog and his gang as well as the Jedi Alliance to take on all new threats in their world. Under Batman's concerns with the events of their universe sharing the same history as in the Regime's dimension, the heroes also work to contend with the Joker, whose mind is torn between the Man who was once known as the Red Hood and a monstrous entity which the Joker truly is. Episodes Season 1 01) "Worlds Collide, Part 1: Knights of Chaos" * Plot: Following the Justice League's battle against the One Earth Regime, the heroes rejoice over the news about Superman's wife Lois Lane's pregnancy, though Batman expresses a new concern over his friend's condition, on which he fears that the Joker might commit the same atrocities which brought about the alternate Superman's corruption and the foundation of the Regime. At the same time, in another reality, Sonic enjoys a life of adventure as he and his friends battle alongside the Jedi Alliance against the Injustice Tyrants (consisting on his old nemesis Dr. Eggman and some of Sonic's past foes) and the Sith Separatists. To make things look even more extraordinary, the Joker's attempt against Robin, Terra and Beast Boy's lives indirectly results in Sonic and Darth Vader getting teleported into the Justice League's dimension by a Chaos Emerald the young heroes encounter in their way. 02) "Worlds Collide, Part 2: Sonic Boom" * Plot: Following Darth Vader's defeat in Metropolis, Sonic finds himself stranded in the Justice League's world while thinking of a way to contact his dimension and make his way home. To his advantage, a new mission with the Justice League might be a solution and his presence in the heroes' reality has begun to slowly merge their galaxy's Sun with his dimension's... and the progress will not take too long to happen. 03) "Worlds Collide, Part 3: Heroes Unite" * Plot: Following Sonic's successful plan to generate a portal to his dimension and the complete merging of the three universes' Suns, the members of the Justice League form new alliances with the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Knights as they contend with new threats. On the middle of the event, Lex Luthor's Society breaks Darth Vader out of his cell and forms an alliance with the Separatists and Dr. Eggman's group. While the girls organize the Baby Shower party in Themyscira for Lois Lane and Princess Elise, Padmé Amidala and Amy Rose join in as special guests, Superman teams up with Sonic and Anakin Skywalker to stop Lex Luthor and his henchmen from creating a new clone factory in Raxus Prime as the trio also contends with their respective doppelgangers Bizarro, Darth Vader and Metal Sonic as well as the outcast Jedi Kazdan Paratus, who is working to repel both Heroes and Villains from his Temple. 04) "Emerald Knights" * Plot: Silver the Hedgehog travels across the Sectors protected by the Green Lantern Corps to help a young Force-sensitive Blue Lantern solve the mystery of his origins as the Lanterns and the Jedi Knights work together to stop new threats. At the same time, Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris team up with Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi, Shaak Ti and Plo Koon to stop the Manhunters from attacking Felucia. 05) "Gotta Go Fast!" * Plot: Sonic and Flash compete to see who is the Fastest Hero Alive in a massive race which takes place across the galaxy. Flash's Rogues (consisting of Captain Cold, Weather Wizard, Heatwave, Golden Glider and Mirror Master) hijack a high-tech G.U.N. Military Truck in order to chase them during their race. Of course this is going to be a problem for the villains as the two speedsters, aware of their plan, lead them to a series of mishaps as they lure the Truck (which is programmed to chase them via autopilot) into numerous radical tracks which only Sonic and Flash can get through easily (and are brave enough to run through). 06) "Dark as the Night" * Plot: Batman and his trainees are gathered along with Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Terra, Raven, Starkiller and by G.U.N Commander to form a new incarnation of Shadow's old team, now known as the Dark Elite. In their first mission together, the group is assigned to stop Ra's al Ghul's League of Assassins, who are determined to take over Black Arms technology which was scavenged by Project Cadmus. Meanwhile, Sonic trains the Justice League's prodigies in a new Jedi Temple which has appeared on Earth one day after the galaxies merged. He also gets to learn some surprising but fascinating secrets of the young heroes' past, including the beginnings of romantic relationships between the team's young couples (including Nightwing and Starfire, Superboy and Oracle and Tempest and Wonder Girl). 07) "Sisterhood" * Plot: As Hippolyta and her Amazons of Themyscira form a new peaceful bond with the people of Naboo and Soleanna, Wonder Woman teams up with Merlina the Sorceress and Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Luminara Unduli against Circe, who is planning to manipulate the Nightsisters in attacking men in Washington D.C.. They also contend with Asajj Ventress, who is determined to do the same on her own even if it means to sacrifice men to do so. 08) "''Two-Tailed Titans''" * Plot: The Titans collaborate with Sonic's sidekick and best friend Tails and Anakin Skywalker's Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano (who had regained confidence and trust in the Jedi Council despite the previous incident which led her to leave the Jedi Temple) in saving Mandalore from the invasion of the Reach (led by Queen Maxima, who was bonded with a Scarab which transformed her into the Beetle Queen) and the tyranny of the Separatists. They also help Bo-Katan Kryze (who is working to regain her deceased sister's throne as Duchess) control her Scarab armor, which she developed during the Beetle Queen's attack on her Bounty Hunter squad. 09) "Through the Fire" * Plot: Hordes of monsters are going for a destructive killing spree in numerous Project Cadmus factories held by Hugo Strange and (secretly) a human disguised Mephiles in Mustafar. Superman and Blaze the Cat work together to stop them at all costs. Superman must also help Blaze overcome her nightmarish visions of the World's End while also having to battle a monstrous golem resembling Iblis, the Flames of Disaster, and Doomsday... 10) "Panic in the Sky" * Plot: Doctor Eggman is holding an flying fortress built of Project Cadmus technology where he plans to create a clone army of his own to rule over all. While Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shadow the Hedgehog lead G.U.N. and Clone Troopers to deal with Eggman's army, Batman volunteers to deal with Eggman himself, who is about to find out why the Dark Knight, despite being a non-powered figure, is considered the most dangerous and feared human alive. 11) "Rainbow Planet" * Plot: Sonic invites Flash, Wonder Woman and the Titans for a tour in Planet Wisp, where they enjoy themselves with the planet's namesake aliens. Their fun is interrupted, however, when Brainiac (determined to drain the Wisps from their Nuclear Powers) plots an attack on the planet and capture the aliens, leading the heroes (aided by Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo-Koon) to stop the Coluan before he can destroy all life in the planet. 12) "Forces of Nature" * Plot: The heroes encounter Swamp Thing raising a little girl in green named Cosmo, whom Sonic recognizes as one of the Seedrians, plant-manipulating humanoid aliens from the planet Green Gate. As they work to save the planet from the potential threat of the Reach, the heroes also work to battle Separatist forces who are assisting Poison Ivy with her intentions of ruling Green Gate. 13) "Angel of Mobius" * Plot: One year before the Freedom Fighters and Jedi Knights' Galaxies merged together, Princess Sally Acorn had sacrificed herself to free the Mobians from a Dark Magic curse inflicted on them by Ixis Naugus using one of the planet's Power Stones. In present day, Sonic, determined to finish the job his deceased lover started, goes on a journey to free the souls stolen by Naugus, who is collaborating with Tala to find the key for immortality. Deadman, after surviving an attack by Tala which could have destroyed his soul thanks to an Power Ring, joins Sonic's mission alongside Sally, who is bonded with Deadman's ring and becomes the Angel of Mobius. 14) "Deep Trouble" * Plot: In the Clone Factory of Kamino, Lexcorp scientists are sent by Luthor to attempt to clone Chaos, the God of the Chao, and make it the perfect weapon. But their plan backfires when the creature loses control and threatens to destroy Metropolis. Aquaman works alongside Kit Fisto, Knuckles the Echidna and Silver the Hedgehog to stop the new menace. 15) "Through Iron Fist" * Plot: During a friendly training with Wonder Woman, Blaze the Cat and Senator Padmé Amidala (armed in her flight battle suit) put their abilities as Amazons into a test when a turf war between Mother Talzin and her Nightsisters against the Iron Queen and her machines threatens to inflict collateral damage in New York just as Bruce Wayne opens a new orphanage. 16) "A Knight's Tale" * Plot: Superboy, Robin, Beast Boy and Shazam work hard to impress Sonic with the lessons they learned about Knighthood. The four heroes must now put these lessons to the test when Mephiles resurrects Gideon the Black Knight to join the Injustice Tyrants, which proves to be a dangerous idea for even Mephiles himself when the Black Knight returns empowered by Omega Force from Apokolips. 17) "Trials of a Dark Knight" * Plot: In order to prove that he can handle more threats even when he is not Batman, Bruce Wayne goes on a warrior's journey through the Trials of the Jedi Council (which all Jedi are ought to pass in their training) and the Trials of Chaos (which Sonic had to pass before he created his sword Phoenix Talon). Bruce progressively learns the ways of the Force and Chaos Control through his journey while he encounters the Force Ghosts of honorable Jedi Masters (including Qui-Gon Jinn) and the sacred Freedom Spirits (including Tikal and Light Gaia / Chip). 18) "Deadly Sins" * Plot: Seeking to destroy the Justice League, the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Knights to prove himself superior to Eggman and the Injustice Tyrants as well as the Separatists, Zavok reassembles his old team, the Deadly Six, to hunt down and kill the three teams. Taking Zavok's challenge as a threat of war, however, Count Dooku and his forces exact to attack and destroy the Zeti's home planet, the Lost Hex, prompting Zavok and his group to reluctantly (but temporarily) ally themselves with the Justice League and the Galactic Alliance to save their home-world. 19) "To Reach a Hedgehog" * Plot: Sonic, Batman and Obi-Wan Kenobi need to protect Rush, a crimson haired hedgehog who was bonded with a Reach Red Scarab, from several bounty hunters (consisting of Lobo, Cad Bane, Bolphunga the Unrelenting, Dengar and Asajj Ventress) hired by the Reach Emperor to capture him dead or alive and retrieve his Scarab. The trio end up getting uneasy but necessary help from the Babylon Rogues (consisting of Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, Storm the Albatross and their new member and trainee Ace the Jay), who also seek to collect a bounty placed on the Reach Emperor. 20) "Phobias" * Plot: A failed Project Cadmus experiment involving a Sinestro Corps power battery with the Phantom Ruby and a old Sith Light-saber results in the unwilling resurrection of Darth Phobos, a ancient Sith witch whose powers strike Fear in her foes' hearts. Batman and Flash team up with Freedom Fighters Shadow and Silver and Jedi Masters Shaak Ti and Plo Koon to stop her onslaught in her hostages' dreams and nightmares. 21) "Business Issues" * Plot: Jealous of Tails for the financial success of his high-ranking company, Maelstrom Incorporated, Lex Luthor tries everything to overthrow Tails' company and save Lexcorp Business, even if it means to build a new prototype of the Phantom Zone protector. Of course he only makes matters even worse when his new invention accidentally releases genocidal Kryptonian General Zod from the Phantom Zone. He reluctantly calls his new rival (as well as Batman and Green Arrow) for help with the situation. 22) "Little Lost Girl" * Plot: Batman and Wonder Woman work alongside Sonic and Ashoka Tano to protect Hope Kinbotor from her villainous half-brother Sniverly while they work to destroy the device which causes everyone around to hallucinate of Hope's worst nightmare: a world which is ravaged by the chaotic battle between entities of destruction (as shown when they hallucinate of a endless battle between the demonic entity Iblis and the Chao god Chaos). 23) "Jackal X Squad" * Plot: After the Joker is reported missing, Harley becomes obsessed in killing Sonic, whom she believes to be responsible for the Joker's disappearance for the fact that Sonic was the one who "broke the Clown's smile". But Sonic and Batman work their way to find the Joker and deliver him back to Arkham Asylum while they also contend with the real culprits responsible for the Joker's disappearance: the Jackal Squad, who were hired by Tatooine gangster Jabba the Hutt to capture the Joker and make him the Hutts' "Royal Jester" as well as the members of the Suicide Squad and force them to become the Hutt's ultimate bodyguards. Harley finds herself forced to relent from her grudge with Sonic and cooperate with him when she discovers that the Jackal Squad members have kidnapped innocent citizens, including Harley's sister Delia Quinzel and niece Lucy and Deadshot's daughter Zoe, and threaten to kill them if the Squad members do not cooperate. 24) "Love Me or Die!" * Plot: As he works with Shadow the Hedgehog, Terra and Master Shaak-Ti in stopping a group of assassins trained and led by Deathstroke from assassinating Republic Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala, Guy Gardner works to rid of his own problems when his ex-girlfriend Crystal Frost suffers an lab accident which causes her to manifest Louise Lincoln / Killer Frost's powers, becoming the second Killer Frost in the progress, and, blaming Gardner for her condition, becomes greatly obsessed with revenge on him by any of the most cold-bloody means. 25) "''The Last Laugh'', Part 1" * Plot: Feeling like this is his last chance to win the title of Agent of Chaos, the Joker assaults Lexcorp and steals Ares' war gems and plans to manipulate the Separatist Forces, the Injustice Tyrants and the Society against each other, threatening to inflict collateral damage in Gotham and Metropolis. As the Justice League, the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Masters work to stop the issuing chaos, Batman goes on a relentless chase across Gotham after the Joker before it is too late. 26) "''The Last Laugh'', Part 2" * Plot: The world watches as Batman and Joker engage into the final showdown in the heart of Gotham. Remembering the lessons he learned with the Jedi and the tricks he learned from the Freedom Fighters, Batman manages to overcome the Joker's tricks and attacks and impale him with the Soul Ring, which successfully reverts the Joker back into Jack Napier, the man who was once the Red Hood before his first encounter with the Dark Knight. As Napier attempts to live a normal life in prison and struggles to forget about the Joker, Batman stands next to Superman and Lois, who are expecting their child girl to be born. In Arkham, Harley mistakes Napier as a "punk who used to bully the Joker" and, without thinking twice, kills him and sends the Joker's soul to Hades. As Harley mourns the Joker, Lois successfully gives birth to hers and Superman's child, who is named Lara Lane Kent, to the joy of the other Leaguers, Titans, Jedi Knights, Freedom Fighters and even Batman, who properly unmasks himself for his newborn goddaughter and gently welcomes her "to the world". Season 2: 01) "Star Light Rings" * Plot: In the aftermath of the Joker's invasion of the Lost Hex during his long rampage, a rage-struck Zavok ends up going for a rampage on Earth, consequently clashing on one of the Lexcorp scientists' experiments with Sith DNA and exposing himself to energies of the Dark Side of the Force. Zavok eventually becomes even more dangerous for even himself and his own fellow Zetti when his mindless rage attracts and bonds him to a Red Lantern Power Ring, leading the Blue Lanterns to enlist the Jedi Knights and recruit Sonic the Hedgehog and Superman to stop his onslaught. 02) "Rings of the Gods" * Plot: Following their battle with Zavok and their allegiance with the Blue Lantern Corps, Sonic and Superman begin to teach the young Jedi Padawans and children of Soleanna the importance of Hope. Meanwhile, Shadow the Hedgehog leads the Dark Elite to a hunt for the search for the Jedi Masters who had gone missing in what was once a temple of the Black Arms, whereas Darkseid is on a hunt for Shadow's Inhibitor Rings and the power they appear to hide. But Darkseid will soon pay a deadly price for his mistakes when he discovers what Shadow's rings are really programmed for... 03) "Show Your Work" * Plot: While Terra trains with Marina Argo, Jessica Cruz joins Ariel Marin for a internship at Maelstrom Incorporated, where they prepare to present their A.I. powered drones. When alien Bounty Hunters (including of Bolphunga the Unrelenting and Asajj Ventress) begin chasing after one of the interns (actually Clayface in disguise) at the company under Jabba the Hutt's orders, Jessica (having been chosen to become a new Green Lantern nicknamed "Jade") works alongside Marina and Ariel to defeat the Bounty Hunters and apprehend Clayface before they can cause collateral damage. 04) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 05) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 06) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 07) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 08) " " * Plot: TAB... 09) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 10) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 11) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 12) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 13) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 14) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 15) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 16) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 17) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 18) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 19) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 20) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 21) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 22) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 23) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 24) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 25) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... 26) "'' ''" * Plot: TAB... Coming soon... Production: The show's animation shares the same animations as in Young Justice, Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox and the DC Animated Film Universe franchise (Justice League: War/''Throne of Atlantis''/''vs. Teen Titans''/''Dark'', Teen Titans: The Judas Contract, Suicide Squad: Hell to Pay and the Batman solo films (Son of Batman, Batman vs. Robin and Batman: Bad Blood). Voice Cast See also: Characters in Justice League: Rings of the Force Most of characters are reprised by their voice actors from the previous TV shows, animated films and video games while some are voiced by new voice actors. * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Kevin Conroy as Batman / Bruce Wayne * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman / Princess Diana of Themyscira * George Newbern as Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise * Scott Porter as Chris Thorndyke * Stuart Allan as Robin / Damian Wayne * Ashley Johnson as Terra / Tara Markov * Tara Strong as Miles "Tails" Prower, Supergirl / Kara Zor-El / Kara Danvers, Raven, Tikal the Echidna * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force / Brion Markov * Hynden Walch as Amy Rose, * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern / Hal Jordan * Neal McDonough as Flash / Barry Allen * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Victor Stone, Vector the Crocodile, Grid * Crispin Freeman as Aquaman / Arthur Curry * Phil LaMarr as Knuckles the Echidna, John Stewart * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Shadow the Hedgehog * Scott Menville as Silver the Hedgehog * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi, Plo Koon, Saint Walker * Olivia d'Abo as Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Catherine Taber as Senator Padmé Amidala * Jennifer Hale as Blaze the Cat, Hawgirl / Shayera Hall, Billy Batson, Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln * Kath Soucie as Angel of Mobius / Princess Sally Acorn, Nicole * Natalie Lander as Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore * Troy Baker as Nightwing / Richard "Dick" Grayson, Sinestro, Wildcat / Ted Grant, Ocean Master / Orm * Grant George as Atom I / Ray Palmer * Travis Willingham as Steve Trevor, Zavok * Laura Bailey as Starfire / Princess Koriand'r * Yuri Lowenthal as Red Robin / Tim Drake * Sam Riegel as Shazam, Superboy / Corner Kent / Kon-El, Rush the Hedgehog, Zor * Cree Summer as Rouge the Bat, Darth Phobos * Grey DeLisle as Catwoman / Selina Kyle, Aya * Eric Bauza as Chip / Light Gaia, * Dee Bradley Baker as Clone Troopers, * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Matthew Yang King as Atom II / Ryan Choi * Kari Wahlgren as Iris West, Miss Martian / M'gann M'orzz * Robbie Daymond as Beast Boy / Garfield Logan * Diedrich Bader as Espio the Chameleon * Ali Hillis as Caitlin Fairchild, Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Bumper Robinson as Static / Virgil Hawkins * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary / Dinah Lance, Queen Mera * Tom Kane as Master Yoda * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Prince Trevor, Marina Argo * Kathreen Khavari as Ariel Marin * Roger Craig Smith as Tempest / Garth * Ariel Winter as Cosmo the Seedrian * Jessica DiCicco as Hope Kinbotor, Queen Perdita * Candi Milo as Charmy Bee * Alanna Ubach as Jessica "Jade" Cruz * Jason Spisak as Kid Flash / Wally West * Josh Keaton as TBA * Tom Kenny as Plastic Man / Patrick O'Brien, * Ben Schwartz as R2-D2 * Seth Green as Guy Gardner * Rachel Quaintance as TBA * J. K. Simmons as Dr. Eggman * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor * Kevin Michael Richardson as Darth Vader, Jabba the Hutt * Corey Burton as Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 2.0, Cad Bane, * Jonathan Adams as Mephiles the Dark * Kat Cressida as Harley Quinn / Harleen Quinzel * Fred Tatasciore as Bane, Solomon Grundy / Cyrus Gold, Deathstroke / Slade Wilson, Zomom * Robert Englund as Scarecrow / Dr. Jonathan Crane * Alyssa Milano as Killer Frost II / Crystal Frost * Steve Blum as Ares, Kazdan Paratus, * C. Thomas Howell as Captain Cold / Leonard Snart * Jeffrey Combs as Brainiac * Bruce Thomas as Ixis Naugus * J. B. Blanc as Black Adam, Bizarro, Atomic Skull / Joseph Martin * Kevin Grevioux as Darkseid * Ogie Banks as Black Manta / David Hyde * Nika Futterman as Asajj Ventress, Cheetah / Barbara Ann Minerva, Mother Talzin * C. C. H. Pounder as Amanda Waller * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley, Iron Queen, the Enchantress, Zeena * Greg Ellis as Captain Boomerang / George "Digger" Harkness * Benjamin Diskin as Maxwell "Max" Lord, Manhunters * Keith Ferguson as Amon Sur * Charlie Adler as Snively Robotnik * Wally Wingert as the Riddler / Edward Nygma * John DiMaggio as Master Zik * Liam O'Brien as Infinite / Jackal Squad Captain, Zazz * Lex Lang as Weather Wizard / Mark Mardon * Matthew Wood as General Grievous, Separatist Droids * Charles Halford as Gorilla Grodd Category:TV Series Category:Injustice Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars Category:Crossover TV Series Category:Justice League Category:Teen Titans Category:Animated Series Category:TV series based on video games Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:TV Shows Category:Action-Adventure Category:Science fiction Category:Superhero Category:Drama Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Billy2009 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog